Don't Look Back
by CarleyandClem678
Summary: Lilly made a mistake, a mistake some would say is unredeemable. After leaving the group, Lilly must survive the horrors of the world with new survivors and threats. Consider the novels non-canon. Set in the Game/Comic Universe.


**Don't Look Back**

**Hey, guys! Robert Kirkman said that Lilly in the comics and novels and Lilly in the game are separate. However, we haven't seen Lilly re-appear in the game and chances are we never will. So, consider all of the novels non-canon and read this story. Also, I will be using characters from the show. I know this is set in the comic universe, however, characters like Daryl, while not appearing in the comic, can possibly exist in some form in the comic canon. This is an alternate version of Daryl and other characters exclusive to the TV show. I love constructive criticism, if this story sucks, please feel free to tell me. I am just starting off and I want to work as a writer for Telltale some day. Enjoy!**

**Choices I made in Episodes 1-Season 2 Ep 3**

**Left at night**

**Honest with Hershel**

**Saved Duck**

**Sided with Kenny**

**Gave Illene the gun**

**Saved Carley**

**Chopped off David's leg**

**Fed Kenny, Duck, Clem, and Mark**

**Danny shot Jolene**

**Tried to revive Larry**

**Spared Danny**

**Spared Andy**

**Stole from the Station Wagon**

**Let the girl in the street buy us time**

**Brought Lilly along**

**Talked Kenny down**

**Killed Duck myself**

**Helped Omid first**

**Made Kenny kill the boy**

**Was cool with Vernon**

**Brought Clem to Crawford**

**Helped Ben**

**Revealed the bite**

**Kenny, Christa, Omid, and Ben came**

**Chopped off my arm**

**Lost my temper**

**Surrendered my weapons**

**Clem killed the stranger**

**Clem killed Lee**

**Shot Danny**

**Left Eddie behind**

**Left Nate**

**Told Leland the truth**

**Left in the RV**

**Everyone went with Tavia**

**Distracted the Scavengers**

**Killed Sam**

**Accepted the Pinky Promise**

**Forgave Nick**

**Gave Water to Victor**

**Saved Pete**

**Taught Sarah to shoot**

**Was honest with Carver**

**Told Walter Nick was good**

**Nick lived**

**Alvin lived**

**Went to find Kenny**

**Helped Sarah**

**Told Bonnie the truth**

**Watched Carver die**

**Cut Sarita's arm off**

Chapter 1: In the Dust

"Get back here you crazy bitch!" Kenny and Lee ran after the stolen RV. Inside was Lilly Caul, a tough woman with serious anger issues. She could be a bitch on occasion, but overall had a good heart. But judging from her recent actions, you'd never know it. She had just killed a member of her group, Carley. Lilly regretted it more than anything, and she had a lot of regrets. Not being able to save her father, not expressing her feeling for Mark while he was still alive, not killing the St. Johns the second they met, just to name a few. Lilly kicked the pedal and grabbed the wheel. She had an anxiety ridden expression on her face. Her head started sweating. She held the wheel so tight her hands started to burn. She didn't stop. Not for a second. She drove down the long road, speeding past Carley's body even quicker than she drove. After what was at least an hour of full speed driving, Lilly finally pulled over. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and leaned back against the seat, panting like a dog out of breath. She stood up. Every ounce of her wanted to break down and cry, maybe end it all. She would have if it wasn't for what her father, Larry, used to say to her: "Your mother gave up, I gave up after her, don't be like us. Keep strong and take your anger out on the ones trying to hurt you. Never surrender!" Lilly was on her knees, she kicked back her tears and prepared to stand up, until she saw what was under the sink counter in the RV. A shotgun and a hunting knife, Lilly stared in amazement. "This was here the whole fucking time?!" Lilly sighed and picked it up. She felt empowered with the two weapons in her hand. The words her dad said rang in her head: "Never surrender" Lilly had a look of determination and vengefulness strung across her face. She sat back down in the driver's seat and kicked the pedal. She drove back toward the Motel, ready to strike back. She had to do this, she couldn't move on until it was done.

Just so you guys know, the other chapters are going to be much longer. This was just an introduction. Lilly's heading back to the motel. Should she go in stealthy or guns blazing? Let me know in the review section. Once again, sorry for the length, but every other chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed. And feel free to give me constructive criticism. Also, if Lilly does re-appear, I will probably stop writing this story. Goodnight, and remember, Shrek is love, Shrek is life.


End file.
